Mr. Moviefone
Mr. Moviefone is the main antagonist in Insight Comic's 2018 graphic novel A Million Ways to Die Hard. He is a serial killer from John McClane's past who resurfaces 30 years after the events at and wants to end his old foe once and for all. Biography In the 1970s, during his rookie year on the NYPD, detective John McClane first runs into Mr. Moviefone, a serial killer who wears a white mask and bases his murders on various movies. His first glimpse of his work was when him and his partner Munchie head up to Central Park, where a woman was killed with a crossbow, rigged by Moviefone by forcing her husband to hold up a stereo (based on in Say Anything...) and when he finally got tired and gave out, the crossbow killed her. Munchie mentioned that this was the third killing from him and how they like to admire their work, when McClane notices him and gives chase, with both of them ending up at the subway. Both managed to get on the tracks with an upcoming train with McClane ducking down with the train going over him and Moviefone somehow escaping. Shortly after, Moviefone calls up John at his house and mentions how he killed his partner Munchie: by tying him up and force-feeding him until his insides explode and forced his family to watch. A death he based on the 1980 comedy Fatso. After this, Mr. Moviefone disappeared. Years later, in 2018, John McClane, now retired from the NYPD is seen at a bar, drinking, neglecting the special event held at Nakatomi Plaza, in memory of the 30th anniversary of the terrorist attack led by Hans Gruber. In attendace are Hideki Tagaki, the current CEO of Nakatomi and son of the late Joseph Tagaki whom was killed by Hans, Elsa Gruber, Han's sister who wants to make amends for her brother's evil deeds, and Holly Gennero, John's estranged ex-wife. While doing make-up work, all three get kidnapped by Mr. Moviefone, whom finally resurfaces after all these years in an elaborate plan to kill off his old nemesis once and for all. While at the bar, Mr. Moviefone hijacks the TV wavelength to introduce himself to John after all these years and lets him know he's kidnapped the attendees at the ceremony and tells him to head to Nakatomi Plaza within the hour or he'll kill the hostages. John rushes to the building and as he makes his way in there, he gets attacked by bees, Moviefone's own homage to disaster films, basing this attack on the 1978 film The Swarm. John then crushes the canister the bees were coming from with a chair and stave off the rest of the swarm with a fire extinguisher. Moviefone isn't quite done with him yet, however, as he proceeds to drop some debris on him, which he bases on the 1974 film Earthquake. McClane however digs himself out of the pile unscathed. Moviefone then has one more trick up his sleeve as McClane goes to the Christmas tree to find Hideki tied up underneath, which he then sets ablaze, causing a large firestorm that engulfs the CEO and Nakatomi Plaza itself as McClane barely escapes with his life, something he based on The Towering Inferno. McClane gets treated for smoke inhalation meanwhile as he talks to Cam Powell, an LAPD cop and son of Al Powell, who assisted McClane at Nakatomi and is now retired. McClane then discusses his history with him. Right afterwards, INTERPOL agent Eleanor Sharpe shows up, who's actually going after Mr. Moviefone herself, whom then shares between then and now, he's went killing worldwide, including a decapitation of a man in Paris with a guillotine, which he based on A Tale of Two Cities, an Egyptian man killed by snakes ala Raiders of the Lost Ark, a woman in London, garrotted by a string, based on From Hell, a Japanese man stabbed with seven katanas, based on Seven Samurai, and a crucifixion of a man near the Roman Colosseum, in a homage to Spartacus. Eleanor teams up with McClane to go after Mr. Moviefone, while revealing she's also had some history with him. McClane and Sharpe then get a lead to a house in the Hollywood Hills, which appears like something Norman Bates would live in. As they enter, they get attacked by what appears to be Moviefone, and shoot him dead, only to be revealed it was a dummy, that was electronically rigged to attack with a knife. He then sees another person that appears to be Moviefone, and they both give chase, when McClane notices Elsa Gruber tied up in a room. McClane goes to untie her then both get dropped into a room with water, populated by a shark, which he obviously based on Jaws. His attempts to fight off the shark are fruitless as they both yell for Eleanor, who ignores them as she catches Moviefone, except it's revealed when she removes the mask is an African-American actor who was hired by him to act as a decoy. Meanwhile, the shark kills Elsa before Eleanor rescues John with a rope for him to climb. After which he chews her out for abandoning them to catch Moviefone as the shark killed Elsa and nearly killed him and then cuts off the partnership. Meanwhile, Moviefone is seen with Holly, who is chained up in a basement, and attempts to feed her, but knocks the food away. He then goes on to share his fixation with McClane, how he's been on his case and how that's led him to kill worldwide. Holly then tells him he should have stopped with the murders, but reveals that's who he is, going back to his childhood, lamenting about his father, who like Moviefone, himself, was also a cold-blooded killer as he's seen robbing and killing a married couple and their son. However, they both had a loving father-son relationship and would often watch movies together. He then breaks down crying when he reveals he was gunned down by police. Afterwards, Moviefone takes off his mask and reveals he's been diagnosed with a terminal illness and due to this, is ready to end this feud with McClane once and for all. He then contacts John to meet him at the theater for the final showdown. McClane comes to the theater and finds an audience of dummies dressed like Moviefone, after which Moviefone reveals himself to John and unmasks for him and shows off Holly, who appears to be strapped to a bomb. McClane then shoots Moviefone in the chest. Dying from his wounds, he reveals that Holly wasn't strapped to a bomb, but he is as well as all the theater seats. And as he holds his detonator, he then shows a meter telling his oxygen intake, stating when he dies and lets go of the detonator, the theater will blow up. Just as it seems he's finally got McClane right where he wants him, Eleanor shows up and grabs Moviefone's hand. She then reveals her history with him to McClane: the woman who was killed at Central Park and the man who was forced into the trap were her parents. After the woman's death, she then tells how Eleanor and her father then moved to London in an attempt to get past her death, but since he fared no better, he committed suicide, forcing Eleanor to move from orphanage to foster homes, implying she was abused. And all this time, she was plotting to get her revenge on Moviefone. She then stays behind to hold the detonator as he dies, giving John and Holly a chance to escape before the bomb detonates, blowing up the theater and killing Eleanor. Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Torturer Category:Die Hard Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful